


Birthday Bash

by Dibsanddabs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Face-Sitting, Lingerie, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: It's Sam's birthday, so what better way to celebrate than with a party!"Steve was really terrible at hiding things. Sam had been able to see through him from the moment they met, when Steve’s flirting had been anything but subtle and his intentions were clear as the light of day. Which is why Sam knew that if he was going to find out anything about his birthday party it would be from Steve."See the wonderful art here: https://mrs-dr-strange.tumblr.com/post/165652216034/any-sarcastic-response-sam-had-was-cut-off-as





	Birthday Bash

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> I haven't posted any fic in months so I decided to take part in the Sam Wilson Birthday Bang! With wonderful art provided by tumblr user mrs-dr-strange!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Steve was really terrible at hiding things. Sam had been able to see through him from the moment they met, when Steve’s flirting had been anything but subtle and his intentions were clear as the light of day. Which is why Sam knew that if he was going to find out anything about his birthday party it would be from Steve.

Natasha was a no go, no point even trying. Sam couldn’t even find out where she’d hidden the tv remote, never mind the details of his secret surprise party.

Sam had thought at first that Bruce might be one to break, but it turns out that guy has an unbreakable resolve. Sam probably should have guessed that ahead of time.

Tony just started yelling in an over the top way about how there was no party and he was busy and “well how do you know you even have a birthday”, so Sam had stopped bothering to ask.

Rhodey would just smirk in a way that became really irritating and point him in the direction of Tony.

Clint would pretend he didn’t have his hearing aids in even though they were clearly there and they all knew he could lip read like a pro. No matter how many times Sam tried to trick him Clint wouldn’t even start a conversation, never mind spill the beans.

Vision said a lot of words very quickly that were seemingly random and then would phase through the floor, so that was at least interesting even if a little creepy the first time.

Wanda would pretty much do the same thing, except the words weren’t in English and she tended to just walk away rather than manipulate the structural integrity of the building.

Bucky would just, well, glare and move on. He’d shaken the winter solder a while ago, at least as much as satisfied the US government, but he still had that glare down to perfection. And Sam reminding him that they’d seen each other naked so the glare didn’t work on him just made him glare even more before skulking out of the room.

So it turned out that their team of spies and superheroes could keep a secret, but Sam knew that any mission had a solution. Find the weak spot and work from there. The mission was to find out all about his birthday party, and when it came to secret keeping and Sam, Steve was definitely the weak spot.

-

“So where are you taking me for my birthday?” Sam asked as he walked into their bedroom. They’d had to get a much larger bed now there were three of them, it took up half the room by itself. Thankfully they also had a ridiculously large bedroom thanks to Stark.

“I’m not saying anything.” Steve said, putting away the shirts he was folding.

“C’mon Steve.” Sam said, coming up behind him to wrap his arms around his middle. “Just tell me something small. Anything.”

“Why do you even want to know?” Steve asked. “Can’t you just let it be a surprise?”

“And just wait from now until my birthday when you guys could be planning anything behind my back?” Sam said. “No way, I want to know. I’m being left out.”

“You’re not being left out, you’re the centre of attention.” Steve said, leaning back into him. “It’s all being planned exactly with you in mind.”

“Just give me a hint.” Sam said with a smirk, nibbling on Steve’s ear to try and tease him. “Is it going to be here? Are we going out? Will there be strippers?”

“There won’t be strippers.” Steve said, trying to duck away from him to continue putting away their laundry. “Why would there be strippers?”

“I don’t know.” Sam said with a laugh, kissing his cheek. “I have no clue what could happen, my imagination is wild with ideas.”

“Stop trying to guess then.” Steve said with a smirk, turning around to face him. “Just let us surprise you.” Sam looked into those big blue eyes and sighed. While Steve had a weak spot for him, he had a weak spot for Steve too.

“I’m not giving up.” He said, although it was obvious that he was giving up for now. “Some of your surprises have been irritating to downright deadly in the past.”

“Your party isn’t going to be deadly.” Steve said, pecking his lips gently. “Well hopefully not. I can’t promise there won’t be an alien invasion, but nothing we plan will be deadly.” He got a bit of a glint in his eye. “You know we don’t have to go to dinner for another hour. Do you have anywhere you need to be?” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Steven Rogers are you trying to distract me from my birthday party with sex?” He asked.

“Is it working?” Steve asked, pulling a little on Sam’s shirt. Sam narrowed his eyes a little, waiting a moment. Then he grabbed Steve’s belt and started to unbuckle it.

“Yes.” He replied. “But I’m going to keep asking as soon as we’re done.”

“Just motivation for me to keep it going as long as possible then.” Steve said with a smirk, finally leaning in to kiss him.

-

So Steve hadn’t broken just yet, although Sam couldn’t say he’d been disappointed with the outcome of the conversation. He’d have to leave Steve for the rest of the evening, it seemed he wasn’t budging just yet. He had to pick another target. Unfortunately, the only one of them that didn’t seem to have plans that night was Bucky, and he wasn’t exactly likely to say anything.

“Hey man.” Sam said as he came to sit next to Bucky, swinging his legs over Bucky’s lap. “What’re you watching?”

Bucky had his laptop on the table in front of him, Youtube open in six different tabs.

“How it’s made.” Bucky replied, leaning ever so slightly against Sam. “Want to watch?”

Sam nodded a little, leaning into Bucky. He nuzzled into him ever so slightly. He liked cosy evenings in like this, and he almost thought about abandoning his purpose to instead just cuddle with Bucky, He brushed that aside quickly, he had a mission after all, and started planning how he’d go about this. He couldn’t be obvious, or Bucky would just go silent, but maybe there was a side route into the conversation.

“Have you noticed anything off about Steve recently?” Sam asked. “He seems like he’s hiding something.”

“I know what you’re doing and I’m not talking about your party.” Bucky said immediately, not taking his eyes off the screen. “Stevie’s put a lot of work into it and I’m not ruining the surprise.”

“You couldn’t just tell me one tiny detail?” Sam asked. “Just one, I’ll shut up if you just tell me something small.”

“Nope.” Bucky said.

“I can be really annoying, you know.” Sam said. “I can annoy you until the party.”

“You’re annoying me right now.” Bucky said. “I was watching videos and it turns out my boyfriend’s cuddles were full of deception.”

“I didn’t deceive you.” Sam said, and Bucky finally looked away from the screen at him. His eyes were slightly amused, no hint of annoyance in there at all.

“You said you wanted to watch.” Bucky said. “So can we watch or do you only love me for my secrets?” He smirked, and Sam knew he’d lost this battle. He huffed, settling back against Bucky’s shoulder.

“You know I love you for more than that.” He said. “Like your ass.”

“I love you too,” Bucky said. “Despite your ass.”

“Hey!” Sam protested, jabbing him in the ribs and making Bucky laugh. Sam burst out laughing as well, playfully punching his chest before Bucky kissed him softly.

“You know…” Bucky said with a smirk. “Everyone else is out right now…” He raised his eyebrows at Sam.

“What is it with you two and distracting me with sex.” Sam said. “I’m beginning to think you’re saying something about me.”

“Who said anything about sex?” Bucky asked. “I meant we could play this on the tv with the loud speakers.” He smirked at Sam before pushing his legs away to stand up and start setting up the tv.

“You’re such a nerd.” Sam said, shaking his head with a smile on his face and laying back on the sofa.

“You love it.” Bucky said.

“Yeah I do.”

-

His birthday was in two days and Sam still hadn’t found out anything about the party. He wasn’t ready to give up yet though, and he had a plan for finding out at least some small details. It would involve a lot of snooping around though.

He waited outside the kitchen until he was certain that Steve and Bucky were discussing the party. It was a backhand move, but the wait was killing him and he wasn’t very good at just going along with things when he knew there were secrets to be discovered. He crouched next to the door, pressing his ear against it to try and hear what they could be saying.

“… so you’ve arranged the cake, and the band will be there to set up at six. That should give us plenty of time to get him there.” Steve’s voice came through, although a little muffled. A band sounded good, and now Sam knew it wasn’t going to be at Stark tower at least.

“Has everyone replied to the invitations?” Bucky asked.

“There are a couple who haven’t yet, but we’ve got enough food in case they do come. Apart from that we’ve got a guest list.”

“And when will the gymnasts be getting there?” Bucky asked. Sam frowned a little. Gymnasts?

“Just after Tony does the fly by with his suits. And before we start the elephant rides.” Sam knew he’d been busted before he heard the footsteps over to the door, and he managed to get himself standing as the door was opened at least. Steve was giving him an unimpressed look and Bucky was still sat at the kitchen counter.

“You think I don’t know when I’m being spied on?” Bucky said with a smirk.

“Aw come on guys, I just wanted something!” Sam said. “Was any of that true?”

“You’ll have to wait and find out.” Steve said. “It’s two days away, surely you can wait that long?”

“Fine,” Sam said with a huff. “But it better be worth the wait.”

“It will be.” Bucky said. “Scout’s honour.”

“Was Bucky a boy scout?” Sam asked Steve in a hushed voice, making the blond smirk.

“Bucky’s never had a inch of scout’s honour in his life.” Steve said with a chuckle, stepping back so that Sam could come into the kitchen. Sam followed him in and came to sit down as Steve poured him a cup of coffee.

“I have more than either of you.” Bucky said. “I don’t go round starting fights for fun or spying on my boyfriends.”

“He’s got a point.” Sam said. “But counter point, I’m an angel who can do no wrong.”

“You’re terrible at debating.” Bucky said, rolling his eyes a little but not quite stopping the smile on his lips.

“I have wings and everything.” Sam said, jabbing his arm.

“If I squint I can see a halo,” Steve said. “Or is that devil horns, hard to tell.” He came back with a mug of coffee for Sam and sat with them both.

“You’re a terrible influence.” Bucky said.

“Always have been. Your ma told you not to let me get you into trouble.” Steve said.

“Look what good it did me.” Bucky said, smiling fondly at him.

“We’re quite a trio.” Sam said. “A terrible debater, a terrible influence and a terrible sap.” That earned an elbow from Bucky but they all laughed. “Now are you two actually doing anything in here?”

“Planning dinner.” Steve said. “Want to keep me company while I cook?”

“Sure, what else are sidekicks for?” Sam teased. “I’ll keep you company, I’ll save your ass, I’ll suck your cock-“ He was cut off by a gentle slap on his arm from Bucky.

“Sounds about right.” Steve said. “Apart from the first bit. You’re not my sidekick, you know that.”

“Oh I do,” Sam said with a wide grin, “I meant you were mine.”

-

It was finally the day.

Steve and Bucky woke Sam with their first presents as well as a very large breakfast in bed. Steve gave him a set of cufflinks with tiny falcon logos on them, and Bucky gave him a matching tshirt and mug that both said “Bird is the Word”. Steve teasingly said that this was only the beginning of what they had in store but refused to elaborate, instead distracting Sam with French toast and pancakes.

Once they’d eaten as much as they could, Bucky led Sam through to the living room as Steve dealt with the leftovers.

“This one’s from both of us,” Bucky said with a smile as Sam saw the retro boom box sat in the middle of the coffee table, a bright red bow sat on top of it. It looked brand new, and Sam saw that it had a phone dock as well as the old fashioned cassette player.

“Where did you even find something like this?” Sam said with a small laugh, coming forward to look at it more closely.

“That’s our secret.” Bucky said. “But Stevie said you would always talk about the music you listened to growing up, so we thought we’d get you something to play it on.”

“This is amazing.” Sam said with a grin. “My mama would go nuts at this. She’d always be dancing around the house to the radio.” He got out his phone, turning on the speaker set and putting on the first album he found. He grinned as the music pumped out of the speakers, turning to Bucky and starting to move towards him in time to the beat. “Wanna dance?”

“I can’t say no to you on your birthday.” Bucky said with a smirk, moving forward and trying to dance along with Sam, although it didn’t come quite as naturally to him.

Sam laughed, turning his head to see Steve leaning against the doorframe, a large grin on his face as he watched them.

“Get over here, grandpa.” Sam said, gesturing Steve closer.

“I’m even worse at dancing than Bucky,” Steve said, getting a small noise of protest from Bucky.

“It doesn’t matter,” Sam said. “Come on!” Steve gave up resisting, coming over and starting to dance with both of them. It ended with them all in fits of giggles, the music trailing into a slower song in the background as they collapsed onto the couch.

“Okay, so maybe you’re not the best dancers.” Sam teased.

“I was great at dancing back in the day,” Bucky said. “I showed Stevie everything he knows.”

“I think we’ve moved on a bit from the lindy hop.” Steve said. “People move their hips a lot more.”

“And you two might put a hip out if you try too hard.” Sam teased, kissing them both on the cheek.

-

The rest of the day went quickly, with Sam getting presents piled on him with every new person he saw. He got new running shoes, art to hang in their apartment, fancy chocolates and wine, framed photos of the whole team, ties, a model airplane kit and even some new bracelets for his fighting gear that would allow him to use Steve’s shield if needed. Tony added that he’d have to show him the other features later, but make sure not to point them at anything valuable.

Overall, by the time it got to the evening, Sam had almost forgotten the secret party that he’d been so desperate to find out about. The curiosity came straight back to him though when Steve mentioned that they would be going out in half an hour, teasing that Sam might want to change out of his sweat pants.

They arrived at a bar that Sam had taken Steve to on a date when they’d first moved into the tower together. From outside it was clear there was already a crowd of people.

“Don’t worry,” Steve said reassuringly. “They’re not going to jump out and yell surprise.” He gave Sam a small smile. Steve knew well that you shouldn’t jump out and shout at a vet, birthday or not. He took Sam’s hand and led him inside, Bucky and the rest of the team following behind. There was indeed a crowd inside, who turned to look as the birthday boy finally arrived.

“Thought you’d decided not to come,” Cassie from the VA teased, pulling him into a firm hug. “Happy birthday.”

“Then we’d have no reason to cut into the cake.” Harry from his running club added.

There were several more hugs and handshakes and kisses as Sam gradually worked his way around the room, accepting cards and presents that got passed back to Steve and Bucky who started making a pile on a table. A sort of dance floor had been cleared in the centre of the bar and there was a band setting up in the corner.

Once the music had started it took no time for the space to fill up, all of them dancing enthusiastically, possibly due to the open bar that no doubt Tony was sponsoring. Sam took a break from the well wishers to come and sit down with Steve and Bucky, who’d positioned themselves at the edge of the room so that Bucky could avoid the crowd a little.

“Was it a good surprise?” Steve asked as Sam shuffled in next to him.

“A great surprise.” Sam said. “Where did you find this band? They’re great.”

“They’re from a youth group Steve sponsors.” Bucky said. “Turns out kids these days are being saved by rock and roll.”

“Well they’re awesome.” Sam said. “And you know I love this bar.”

“You only told me a hundred times when you brought me here.” Steve teased. “I thought maybe you were dropping hints.”

“It’s great, really, exactly what I wanted.” Sam grinned at them before picking up his bottle of beer and draining the last of it. “But right now, I’m depriving the world of my dancing. And lord knows I’m not dancing alone.” He pulled on Steve’s arm, standing up and dragging him begrudgingly to the dance floor.

-

“Tonight was amazing,” Sam said with a small smile as they finally made it back to their apartment, all still giddy from the excitement.

“Well, nothing less than the best for our best guy.” Bucky said softly. He leaned in to kiss his cheek, squeezing his hand at the same time. “You really liked it?”

“I loved it,” Sam said. “It was perfect.”

“Good,” Steve said with a small smile, that obviously had something hidden behind it. “I’m gonna go wash up.”

“Yeah I think I’ll come join you.” Sam said, moving to follow Steve to the bedroom. Bucky caught his arm though, holding him in place.

“Or you could stay watch TV with me until Stevie’s done?” He suggested.

“Done what?” Sam asked. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Steve naked a hundred times. There was nothing they were trying to hide from him- oh. “Is there another surprise for me?” He teased.

“No.” Steve said too quickly. “I mean, I just want some space.”

“Sure sure,” Sam said. “You go ‘clean up’. Bucky and I will watch some TV.” He rolled his eyes a little. Bad liars until the end, but he didn’t mind waiting ten minutes to find out what his bedroom surprise was going to be. Well, he didn’t mind too much. “So what should we watch?”

It didn’t take long for Bucky to decide that Steve had had enough time to ‘wash up’, turning off the TV and pulling Sam through to the bedroom by the arm. Sam grinned and started teasing him.

“Hey, if Steve wants time alone he can have-“

“Shut up, you know that was a lie.” Bucky said with a huff.

“It was a lie?!” Sam said over dramatically, but Bucky just rolled his eyes and opened the door.

The lights had been dimmed a little, candles were set around the room and Steve had spread rose petals around the bed. Steve himself, was lying on the bed in an indecently see through set of panties and nothing else.

“Oh Bucky you shouldn’t have,” Sam teased. “You got me a boyfriend.”

“Hey, I’m the one that decorated the room.” Steve said with a smirk, pushing himself up on his elbows. “So are you going to come over here or what?”

“Well it would be rude not to.” Sam said, moving across the room to climb onto the bed. “Where did you even get these?” He teased, tracing his finger along the edge of the white lace.

“The internet is a wonderful thing.” Steve said, leaning in close so their lips were almost touching. “I’ll have to show you sometime.”

Any sarcastic response Sam had was cut off as Steve leaned in to kiss him fully on the mouth. After that he simply couldn’t think of anything smart ass to say, so instead he just enjoyed the kiss, leaning over to lie down with Steve as he did. They must have taken a while, because Sam heard a small cough behind him just as his hand was snaking down to have a feel of what those panties might be hiding. Sam turn to see Bucky stood in some matching underwear, but this time in black, with a rose between his teeth.

“Aw, you got me a matching set.” Sam teased. “I hear they’re antiques.” He reached up to pull Bucky down before either of them could protest about being called old. It was his birthday after all, he got to make whatever jokes he wanted.

He threw the rose aside and pulled Bucky into a kiss which was enthusiastically reciprocated. His own clothes were quickly removed and thrown somewhere to be dealt with later. Steve sat beside him, kissing at his neck while Bucky kept his lips. There were hands over his sides and stomach, trailing down to his hips but no more for now. This moment was for lingering in and savouring, and none of them wanted to rush past it. Steve soon reclaimed his lips as Bucky nibbled at his earlobe instead, and Sam felt one of the hands reaching round to squeeze his ass a little. He hummed happily, pulling back from Steve just a little.

“So is this party going anywhere?” He asked.

“Anywhere you want it to.” Steve breathed in reply.

“Preferably staying right here in this bed.” Bucky added, kissing down to his chest and pushing Sam onto his back.

“This bed sounds great.” Sam said as Bucky’s fingers made it to his underwear, starting to draw them down his legs and exposing his already hardening cock. Bucky didn’t need prompting to wrap his hand around it, giving him a few short tugs before taking him into his mouth. Sam gasped, and Steve quickly caught his lips again.

Soon they were a tangle of limbs, both Bucky’s and Steve’s panties were lost over the side of the bed on top of Sam’s clothes. Sam had tried to get his mouth or hands onto either of them now they were naked, but they just tutted and lay him back instead.

“The birthday boy doesn’t give blow jobs.” Bucky teased.

“Surely the birthday boy gets what he wants?” Sam said, but didn’t stop them from pulling him up onto his knees. “What are you guys doing?”

“You’ll see.” Steve said, moving in front of him to kiss him as Bucky crowded behind him, rubbing his dick against his ass just once before crouching down. He spread his cheeks and didn’t waste a second before beginning to eat Sam out. Sam grunted and realised why Steve was there, leaning forward into him as he got used to the probing feeling of Bucky’s tongue on his ass.

Steve grinned against his neck, placing wet kisses up to his jaw as he took Sam’s cock in his hand, making it a double assault on Sam’s ability to stay upright. Thankfully he’d wrapped an arm around Sam’s back to hold him in place, letting Sam rest on him fully and enjoy the feeling of his boyfriends’ attentions.

Shortly after Bucky shifted, needing a better angle. He lay on his back and pulled Sam down onto him, happily continuing with his ministrations. Steve moved between supporting Sam and leaning down to lick at his cock.

Bucky slowly worked fingers into Sam once he’d found some lube that they’d hidden under the pillows. Steve grasped his own cock in the same hand as Sam’s rubbing them together firmly as Sam groaned into his mouth. He was floating, it was perfect. He ground down onto Bucky’s tongue, hearing him chuckle but not caring. He was getting close and they both knew it.

Bucky had several fingers inside him now, and they twisted in a way that made Sam see stars. He shouted, pushing into Steve’s hand. Bucky did it again, and then once more, and that was what it took to send Sam over the edge. He leaned onto Steve and came over his hand, burying his face into Steve’s neck. Bucky slowly pulled away when Sam slumped slightly, wiping his mouth.

“Happy birthday.” Steve whispered with a smile, kissing behind his ear.

“It was exactly what I wanted.” Sam said, smirking even though he was still trying to get his breath back. Steve and Bucky got him lying back down, brushing some rogue rose petals out of the way. Steve wrapped himself around Sam as Bucky went to brush his teeth.

“So.” Sam whispered. “Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me.” Steve rolled his eyes.

“Forget about that. You can get me in the morning.” He said.

“If you’re sure.” Sam said, nuzzling into him. “But we can’t waste too much time tomorrow.”

“Why would we be wasting time?” Steve asked. “We don’t have anything planned.”

“Of course we don’t.” Sam said. “We’ve got to start planning Bucky’s birthday party. If it’s going to top this, we’ll need to think way ahead.”

Steve chuckled as Bucky came into the room.

“What are you two talking about?” Bucky asked, sliding into bed with them.

“Nothing.” Sam said with a small smile, leaning up to kiss him too. “Well, nothing apart from Steve’s massive hard on that he wants to leave til morning.”

“Does he now?” Bucky asked. “Won’t it be poking into the birthday boy?”

“It definitely would.” Sam said with a smirk. “As will yours.”

“Well Stevie we can’t have that can we?” Bucky teased.

“I guess not.” Steve said.

“Well I know what I want as my final birthday present.” Sam said, sitting up a little. “I want a show.” Bucky raised an eyebrow before looking at Steve.

“Well, it’s what the birthday boy wants.” He said with a shrug, leaning over Sam to kiss Steve, managing to rearrange them so he could get a hand on Steve’s cock. They jerked each other off quickly, already very aroused by the night’s activities and playing it up a little for Sam’s enjoyment. After a round of applause followed by a round of kisses, they snuggled down either side of Sam.

“Look at that.” Steve said. “It’s midnight.”

“Looks like you’re not the birthday boy any more.” Bucky teased, kissing his cheek.

“Guess not.” Sam said. “But you should still treat me extra special.” He nuzzled into Bucky’s neck as Steve turned the light off. “It’s only three hundred and sixty four days until my birthday.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

[Go check out the wonderful art by mrs-dr-strange here!!](https://mrs-dr-strange.tumblr.com/post/165652216034/any-sarcastic-response-sam-had-was-cut-off-as)


End file.
